Talk:Epilogue (Origins)
First Steps Taken! Added the first bit of information. A great deal of information. I did not literally copy what it says on the epilogue but wrote down whatever I could remember on almost all the companions and other. --Haasth 21:17, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you! I was hoping this page would get filled in soon. Loleil 21:43, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I see people have been making some nice progress since this page was created. I figured I'd go ahead and add two pictures. Just to 'flower it up' a little. Shouldn't really spoil anything on first glance either, because you have to click on it to actually read the words. --Haasth 23:55, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Grey Warden epilogue I haven't yet finished Dragon Age( as i only got it this morning along with my ps3) but i would like to know what happens to the hero if he dies in the final battle. Is that it for the game? If the Hero sacrifices someone else then can you continue doing stuff in the game? :You can continue in either of the two cases since the continuation takes place before the battle of Denerim where your Warden possibly died. -- Chicoryn 08:08, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Indeed, you can continue regardless of what you pick. Just that you can only go to the camp and all the downloadable content areas (Currently Warden's Keep and Honnleath (Spelling?). If the Warden dies in the final battle there will be a - so I have heard - great scene of his or her funeral. --Haasth 11:00, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Create a new savegame before the Landsmeet as this will let you go back and finish up any quests you may have forgotten to finish. Cdward 08:11, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Alistair king, and Loghain alive? I am wondering if this is possible. Make Alistair king while leaving Loghain alive. I take it Alistair would leave the party in that case, but does he still end up as King and fulfill one of your requests? --Haasth 11:05, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Don't think so. In one of my Landsmeet scenarios, I nominated Anora as queen and opted to show Loghain mercy after defeating him in a duel. Alistair then stepped up and said he would not allow it, and if the only way to put Loghain to death is to become king then so be it (at which point you can choose either him or Anora; I chose Anora, but I assume choosing Alistair would result in him calling for Loghain's execution). Cdward 08:05, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Technically Alistair doesn't have the authority to execute Loghain even if he chose to become king because of the right of conscription. So the option should be possible in either cases. -- Chicoryn 08:25, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::If Alistair has been hardened you can persuade him to marry Anora, and let Loghain live. He stills leaves the party, but you can talk with him afterwards. I haven't seen how it plays out in the end game yet, but it should be interesting! Loleil 08:31, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Correlations and dependences We as community may try to add Correlations and dependencies to epilogues. Simple like Zevran can be be dead IF killed by Grey Warden after surviving ambush. and Complex such as Choices that are consequences and dependencies of the decisions made The Grey Warden can choose to continue their adventures. AND as an result Zevran can choose to follow you in your continued adventures. OR but can not ... I know it might be too complex and may in future require script language and filters. Alistair can be Executed I don't know if this should be included in the Epilogue page or not. But i see this kind of entries in other characters such as Leliana / Wynne can be killed in the Urn of Sacred Ash.--Lioni 20:53, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :I don't see why you shouldn't add it considering it is an Epilogue. --Amphiptere 11:50, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Zevran I had added the Epilogue about Zevran helping to rebuild the wardens only after I had received that epilogue. Therefore this is a confirmed outcome with Zevran, please don't list as unconfirmed again. --MiyuEmi 12:05, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Another Circle of Magi ending I played an elf mage that made the ultimate sacrifice. I was romantically involved with Allstair, but convinced him to marry Anora for the good of the kingdom. They both agreed to the marriage. At the end of the game, the new King decrees that a new tower of the Magi will be built and the original tower abandoned, the new tower is built in the character's name - and, that the Templar will no longer be responsible for monitoring the mages; as the Warden has proved that they earned their independence. 08:05, December 1, 2009 (UTC)Citizen Philip Shale & Zevran's epilogues I have beaten the game twice now, not once has Shale nor Zevran ever been included in the epilogue. How do I get them included? --Revan's Exile 06:54, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I think they're not in the epilogue slide-show, but rather in the throne room after the Archdemon has been slain. Here they will tell you what they are going to do, and you can affect what they are going to do for some of them. I've never had any party members show up in the epilogue slide-show except for Morrigan (because of the Dark Ritual) or Leliana (my romance). 09:37, December 19, 2009 (UTC) --- Your other companions (beside your romantic interest and Morrigan) don't show up unless The Warden sacrificed him/herself. Then, the epilogue tells what happens to each of them. (Like, Shale traveled around, had something to do with Ferelden's rapidly declining pigeon population and Zevran, after being found by the Crows, took the fight to them and eventually wound up as their leader.) Zillar 13:50, December 28, 2009 (UTC)Zillar Anora Queen you prince-consort When I finished game I was told that it would have been an golden age if not for fights for power, however on one forum i read that somebody was able to achieve golden age, can anybody confirm that if yes how to achieve it? Morrigan Can somebody confirm that Flemeth kills Morrigan under certain conditions? --DarkJeff 15:42, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Post by dan107: "I keep hearing rumors that it's possible for Morrigan to be killed (by Flemeth?) in the epilogue, but I haven't seen that actually confirmed. Has anyone actually gotten an ending where Morrigan died, and if so how exactly?" :Response by David Gaider: "There is no such epilogue. If there was, it would have been a rumor you heard (as are the rest of the epilogue pieces about Morrigan), but there isn't. I just checked. The variation where you let Flemeth lived does not mention such a thing." :So can we get a source for what's on the article? --DarkJeff 16:56, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I'm also wondering about this, I let Flemeth live on my first playthrough and it said nothing about her killing Morrigan in the Epilogue - a source must be added or that part should be deleted especially since the above quote came from Gaider. Zf6hellion 02:38, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I have another minor issue If The Warden has romanced Morrigan and in possession of her ring he can sense her and her regret through the ring. (you have to be wearing the ring at the end of the game). This occured for me, but I was not wearing the ring, so I think its not needed. In fact though after I got the ring, I put it back On Morrigan Kilandor 05:08, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Oghren Line I edited the last part of the line where it states that Oghren can become the general if Alistair is king. I had that epilogue with the queen so I assume it can happen either way. Becoming Alistair's consort I am currently playing as a female elf mage in a relationship with Alistair. I DID NOT harden him after his personal quest, and I am reasonably sure it is now impossible to end up as his "consort" whether he marries Anora or rules alone. Confirmation would be nice. Also, if anyone has hardened him, can they shed light on that side? --Crush. 21:38, December 4, 2009 (UTC) You can still be his queen-consort I got it after all and I hadn't hardened Alistair's personality. Zf6hellion 02:13, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :I think you still be his queen if he hasn't been hardened (human nobles only). However, to be his consort (stay together with no marriage) he has to be hardened. At least that's what my playthroughs support. Loleil 03:02, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Placing Anora on the throne, Discrepencies I placed Anora on the throne without anyone ruling with her. Yet in every dialogue afterwords Alistair continues to speak as though I nominated him to be king. He insisted on slaying the archdemon because as king it was his responsibilities. This has happened before in previous runthroughs. Is this a known bug or just something with my game?--Emynii 01:54, December 6, 2009 (UTC) The same thing happened to me and it's very irritating. I wanted to kill the Archdemon myself but Alistair wouldn't let me because he was king and because he was in love with my character. He spoke several times about being King but in my Landsmeet, he gave up any right to the throne for both him and his children. I assume it's a bug of some sort as it's definitely repeatable. 04:54, December 16, 2009 (UTC) It may be a bug or it may not but my explanation to it, is that he is considered king by the people because of his family line, either way I have no idea what's so bothersome about him talking about it. Zf6hellion 05:40, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I suspect it's a bug. In three run throughs so far, I haven't yet had a bug free time. Each one screws up quests in one way or another, although not usually terminally. Most often, the game errs by thinking I've completed something I haven't. But I have two run throughs in which the chantry in Redcliffe thinks I have a quest to complete, (chanter shows up as a quest target on the map and with glyph overhead, but doesn't have anything to say if I click on them. Xbox360, btw. Teamnoir 20:49, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Anora's Imprisonment As Anora could be locked in the "tower" for not abdicating the throne and if my assumption is correct that this "tower" is Fort Drakon - doesn't that mean she would have been killed in the Darkspawn attack on Denerim? Sign your comments on talk pages always. My last playthrough I made Alistair king, Anora locked in the tower, and Alistair sacrificed himself to stop the Archdemon. Anora was crowned queen. So no she is not killed. --Revan's Exile 17:29, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Running on about 2 hours makes you forget things lol. Aww that would have been fun well for me. Zf6hellion 17:31, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Dalish Lands I've played as a Dalish elf, romanced Alistair, made him king, then sacrificed myself and the Dalish elves were definitely given their own lands. Catgirl789 00:02, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I've never played as a Dalish elf, however land was always granted the Dalish near Ostigar at the end of any playthrough where they fought for Ferelden as one of the recruited armies, even if Anora became sole ruler. You mean they only gained land IF they participated in Denerim, because if you have the Werewolves then the Elves get squat - at least for me anyway. Zf6hellion 01:02, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Full Text Perhaps it is an idea to include the full text of the epilogues rather than one's own interpretation? Somewhat like the following format: If the Warden does X and is Y but does not Z: or: If the Warden sides with the mages in Broken Circle but is not a mage who makes the Ultimate Sacrifice: Epilogue: "Following months of effort, the tower of the Circle of Magi was finally cleansed of the last spirits to slip through the Veil. No further abominations were created, and First Enchanter Irving was pleased to declare the Circle safe. All that could be saved had been." This would be more complete and informative, I think. DarwinSighs 09:47, December 19, 2009 (UTC) "At least for a time" I found that this kept cropping up with various people I'd elected to stay with, whether I travelled or stayed in Denerim. Is that just a standard part of the text, or is it influenced by something? It just feels a bit too transient and vague to be accidental, so I'm left wondering... --vom 04:11, December 27, 2009 (UTC) : Fairly sure it's a standard MO for at least some of the characters. For example, you'll get that epilogue with Zevran nearly every time, unless (when speaking to the King/Queen about your requested boon) you choose to go rebuild the Grey Wardens. But if you go to your clan, or stay in the city or travel, yep - you get the dreaded "At least for a time." Fritti Tailchaser 06:41, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :: Ah, okay. I was just wondering if it was a different outcome based on some decision or other, but I guess if it's just what it says, there's not much room for it in the article! Noncommittal NPCs, though; whatever next... --vom 12:55, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Just as a side note, "For a time" to me means sequel material, not an unhappy ending ;) --Selty 13:42, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah I'd be with Selty on that side note, just to point out it also says that "this wouldn't be the last they heard of the Warden" or something to that effect if you survived. That is kind of sequelish material. :::::Groan - I'd never even thought about that. The phrase "doh!" comes to mind! :/ --vom 16:52, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Urn of the sacred ashes epilogue. I've just read here that "The Dragon may tire of expeditions looking for the Urn and go on a rampage that destroys it. " Is this confirmed? It sounds like it's a hoax.. can anyone confirm this epilogue? How can you achieve this? I've beaten the game four times now and never got anything like it. I finished the game today and I got the epiloge where the dragon destroyed the ruins and the urn was never found, it also fled to another land becouse of to many expeditions. I got this by not killing the high dragon and encuraging brother genetivis search after the urn. Yes, I also got this ending, but instead i killed Genitivi and obviously let the dragon live. In fact this seems to be the default ending when you not kill the dragon, what I've found really odd is that there doesn't seem to be a specific ending for pouring the blood in the urn (someone would think that Indiana Jones peeing in the grail would have some kind of consequence) or at least no one has written it. So maybe there is really nothing written for it, or everyone uses wayne and clears the fade before anything. I havent tainted the ashes on my two playthroughs, I guess its time to do it. -- Revolver. Perfectionist Anyone know how this relates to the perfectionist achievement? Teamnoir 02:35, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Epilogue has nothing to do with Perfectionist. For Perfectionist you need to get "all possible endings" - sacrifice warden, sacrifice Alistar, sacrifice Loghain and perform Morrigan's ritual. 16:20, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! It's not clear what constitutes an "ending" in this game. They might have meant the list you described. They might have meant each of the dispositions of the 4 allies. They might have meant everything in this page. The info on what's required for perfectionist belongs in the regular page info proper. I'm not sure where, though. Perhaps as a note under the achievement itself? Teamnoir 20:32, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Well as a minor additional note, Loghain doesn't have to be sacrificed for the Perfectionist achievement/trophy, you only have to get one of each ending, Warden's death, Morrigan's Ritual or sacrifice of an ally - so it only needs to be done three times. Zf6hellion 03:36, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Not true for me. After having self sacrificed, sacrificed Alistar, and made my deal with Morigan, I had to sacrifice Loghain to get the achievement on xbox360 . I can confirm that four endings are required for the achievement, at least on xbox360. Teamnoir 10:56, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Well mine was on PS3 so there's the root of the difference. Zf6hellion 23:23, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Dog If anyone has seen or heard of Dog in one of the endings, could they please correct my entry? Because in my experience Dog doesn't appear at all (And this may imply his death). I found it odd that he was the only companion without an entry. 16:04, December 30, 2009 (UTC) There is "a" dog in the palace if you survive the dragon and he barks a lot like Dog did. He isn't a character you can talk to, though, so it's not clear whether _this_ dog is Dog or just some random mabari. Teamnoir 20:34, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Have anybody checked if "a dog" is still there if Warden killed/haven't healed "the Dog" in Ostagar? I think that'd clarify if it's him or not in palace 01:16, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I concur. Unfortunately, my character who killed Dog also self sacrificed, so I don't have a nearby save game. Teamnoir 10:52, January 1, 2010 (UTC) However, during the post-coronation animation with the queen, there's a group of companions clearly visible in the background which includes a mabari. I think this strongly suggests that the mabari there is Dog, which also suggests that the mabari near Sten afterward is also Dog. Teamnoir 10:53, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Well if anyone is a mage in the area of the mabari hound they could use a spell like death cloud that reveals all the names of the highlited people within the effect, and see if its name is whatever you named it.--Rolan Zevran 00:58, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Shale doesn't appear in epilogue in 360 version Is this only in the 360 version where shale never appears in at the epilogue in the throne room? I have seen videos of Shale appearing there in the PC version but she never appears there in the 360 version for some reason.